Kikasa drabbles
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: A collection of drabbles from my tumblr page. Ratings is different for each fic
1. Chapter 1

**Again, these are from my tumblr page because with my laptop down I'm not sure how long it will be until I update again**

**Rated M **

**Title:**_** Beautiful**_

_He's beautiful_, Was the only thing that was going through Kise's head as he gazed down at Kasamatsu.

His eyes were fluttering as he let out a few labor breaths. He tried to keep eye contact as Kise's hand went up his shirt, slowly feeling the soft skin of the other males chest. A blush was painting his cheeks from the embarrassment of already being pants less.

Kise held onto Kasamatsu's thigh to keep his legs apart as he slowly worked his way inside. Kasamatsu threw his head back when Kise pushed all the way in. His back arched and his toes curled. This was his first time doing anything like this. He hadn't told Kise, but he was pretty sure he could tell.

Kise was taking his time with him. He made sure that he was comfortable the whole way through.

"Ah,ah, Ryota," He brought his hand up to his mouth to quiet the noises he was making.

"You're so beautiful," Kise finally voice, just as flushed as Kasamatsu is.

Kasamatsu blushed harder fighting back the loud moans that were threatening to spill over.

"Don't say things like that," he managed to part whisper, part whimper, part moan out.

"I can't help it," Kise rasped back, "You are, you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

"Ryota," Kasamatsu didn't have words for it.

"Yukiocchi," Kise moaned back as they continued to slowly and passionately make love to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated M**

**Title: **_**Blame and Comfort**_

Kise went back to the locker room anyways. He couldn't just walk away knowing that Kasamatsu was in there blaming everything on himself. They had all tried there hardest, and no one was the one to blame for this.

When he opened the door the lights were out, leaving him to believe that Kasamatsu had left already. That was when he heard the sound of something hitting the lockers and what sounded like a repressed scream.

He moved further into the room, trying to locate the noise. He hoped no one was hurt.

What he saw broke his heart.

Down one the rows of lockers was Kasamatsu. He was on his knees with his fists braced in front of him on the lockers. He hit them again in frustration. Another horse cry fell from his lips.

"Senpai…" Kise said softly, yet loud enough for his captain to hear.

Kasamatsu looked up, petrified.

"Kise," Kasamatsu started to wipe his eye as he stood up, "I thought I told you to go ahead with the others?"

"You did, but I wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine," Kasamatsu sniffled.

"It's not your fault that we lost," Kise voiced, "You said yourself, well pay them back during the Winter Cup."

"That's the least of my worries." Kasamatsu said dismissively as he tried to walk past Kise.

The other teen wouldn't let him pass, "You can talk to me if somethings wrong."

"Nothing is wrong."

"Yukio…"

"It's my fault you hurt your leg. I shouldn't of let you play for as long as you did, especially after we had you mark Aomine."

"I'm fine, I was just tired."

"Still…"

Kise embraced him tightly. Kasamatsu struggled for a minute before allowing the younger teen to hug him. A hand rested in his hair as the other one ran soothing circles on his back.

By now Kasamatsu had his head tucked under Kise's chin as he started to calm down.

"Better?" Kise asked.

"Yeah," Kasamatsu let out a breathy sigh before he started to move away, but Kise held him for a bit longer.

"You don't have to burden yourself like this all the time."

"Alright," Kasamatsu went to move again.

"Let me hold you for a bit longer."

"Kise I…" He was trying to move away before…

Kise eye's widen when he felt a bulge on his leg.

"Sorry," he released him.

Kasamatsu was a bright shade of red at this point. Normally he was the one to stay in control, be it his emotions or hormones.

Before he could apologize Kise's mouth was on his using his body weight to push him against the lockers. Kasamatsu was whimpering and clinging to him. As it turns out, Kise was in the same state as him.

Their groins were pushed together as the kissed. Their tongues explored each others mouth, filling the locker room with the sound of the sloppy kiss.

Kise pulled away dropping to his knees and pulling Kasamatsu's harden cock free from its confines. He wasted no time taking him into his mouth. The older boy groaned running his hands through Kise's hair as he watched him swallow him over and over again.

"Ryota, Ryota please, I need you to…"

Kise pulled off with a wet pop noise, "What senpai? What do you need me to do?"

"Fuck me…" he moaned out.

Kise's eye widen for the second time that day. He wasn't expecting Kasamatsu to want him to do that to him. He turned the boy around to the lockers he was once hitting.

"You look lose already," Kise noted.

"I fingered myself this morning." Kasamatsu admitted.

Kise grinned as he pushed in. Kasamatsu moaned loving the feel of finally having the real thing. They moved quickly knowing they didn't have much time until the team came to check on them

A hand snuck up Kasamatsu's shirt to toy with his nipples. He had to bite his lips to make sure that he didn't cry out. Kise buried his face in the others next, kissing and sucking.

Kasamatsu eyes squeezed shut as he started to get close. Kise was feeling it to. He went faster and harder, making sure to hit the spot deep inside him for him to feel good.

On of Kise's hands rested on Kasamatsu's hips for leverage.

"R-Ryota, I can't hold it," Kasamatsu whimpered.

"It's okay…me too."

They came together. Kise filled Kasamatsu, who came all over the lockers. Kasamatsu lowered himself to his knees with Kise right behind him because he had yet to pullout. When he did, cum started to leek out.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," Kasamatsu panted, "Oh, god."

They managed to clean up and be heading out, just as Moriyama came to get them.


	3. Chapter 3

Kise was the one to kiss Kasamatsu first. They had been spending the whole day together upon Kise's request. They hadn't done anything in particular. They spent most of their time wandering around town. They stopped once to get food.

It started snowing on the way home, causing Kasamatsu to pull his scarf a little tighter around his neck.

Kise watched him in awe. The whole reason of asking Kasamatsu out on this excursion was for it to be a date. However, Kasamatsu was acting like it was anything but.

He wouldn't walk to close to him. He wouldn't respond to his flirting. He wouldn't even let Kise hold his hand.

Kise didn't give up. He had a feeling that Kasamatsu was playing hard to get. It was so hard to tell with him. There were times when he swore that the older boy felt the same way.

He decided to just dive in. The worst that could happen was that Kasamatsu would hit him.

"Are you listening to me?" Yukio's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Sorry I was thinking about something else."

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes, "Whatever, what's the point of asking me out here if you're not even going to listen to me?"

"Sorry," Kise apologized again, surprised that he didn't get hit.

The older boy fell silent. Kise felt that this was the time to make a move.

"Senpai…" he called out softly. It was just loud enough to get his attention.

"Wha…" Kise pressed his lips to the others. It was only for a few seconds, to get his point across. He didn't want Kasamatsu to feel like he was cornering him.

"I like you senpai," Kise smiled.

Kasamatsu blushed at this, "I-I like you too."

Kise kissed him again, this time pulling him closer. Kasamatsu allowed it melting into the others arms as they kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **_**Relax**_

Most people who know Kasamatsu think that he's as up tight at home as he was on the court.

Kise knew it wasn't so.

Yukio was a lot more relaxed when he wasn't in school. His work ethic was the same but he took more time to enjoy the task he was trying to accomplish. He was a lot more playful as well.

He could be studying and not mind if Kise was to lean over him to plant a kiss on his lips. He would laugh and ruffle the boys hair in a way he knew he would find annoying before kissing him back.

Kise enjoyed being the only one to be able to see this side of him. Not even Moriyama had seen him like this, and those two had been friends for years. He wasn't even this open with his family.

Kise had the feeling that he was the same way. He couldn't remember a time when he was this happy besides with Kasamatsu. By the time he left his side, his face would hurt from smiling so long.

Kasamatsu's mom picked up on it. Probably from the time she walked in to find Kise on top of her son while they were making out. She had scowled at them, told them to keep the door open, and made a point to pop in the room unexpectedly.

It's why it was so much easier to to sit in the living room so his mother wouldn't worry. On top of that because the Kasamatsu's are very traditional, now that it was winter they pulled the kotatsu by now.

They would lay on the blankets next to each other, just happy to be together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **_**Leaves**_

Kise loves the fall. He loves the way the leaves look as they change colors and how weather changes to signal the on coming winter. It's literally his favorite season. He doesn't understand how people could not love it.

The most common complaint he heard was about having to rake leaves. He still didn't get it. That was one of his favorite activities to do during this time. He and his father would work together to get the job done. It was one of the times that they would be one on one and just talk.

Kasamatsu seemed to be the one to complain the most out of the team. He said something about not having enough time to do it between basketball practice, homework and all of the other chores he had around the house.

"If you need help I could always come over." Kise offered.

Kasamatsu shook his head, "No, I'll probably just doing during my day off. If I start in the morning it shouldn't take that long."

Kise took that as an invitation and showed up anyway. Kasamatsu could only sigh in defeat as he let the younger boy help.

"You really enjoy this?" Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow as they continued to work.

"Yeah. You don't?"

"It's time consuming."

"That's why it's better to do it with more than one person. Speaking of more than one person, why doesn't your dad come out and help."

"He passed away last year," Kasamatsu said.

Kise's looked up surprised. He wanted to apologize, but he knew how Kasamatsu felt about these sort of things. Yet, he couldn't gage how the other teen was feeling because he was keeping his back to him.

"It's not a big deal," Kasamatsu said already able to guess how Kise was feeling. "It just takes me a little longer to get things done around the house. My mom works an extra shift now so I took over the yard work and stuff like that."

"Kasamatsu-senpai…" Kise then decided that he was going to make sure that the older teen had fun.

"I'm not jumping in a pile of leaves," Kasamatsu said very straight forwardly once they were done.

"But Senpai, that's the best part."

"No. I'm going to go get some bags so we can…." He paused when leaves were suddenly showered on top of him.

"You little…"

They went back and forth throwing leaves at each other, not caring if they were getting them all over the lawn they just spent hours clearing. The next thing they knew they were falling into a pile of leaves.

Kasamatsu was actually smiling at this point. "Okay, so maybe you were right."

Kise grinned at him, "I told ya!"

Yukio smiled at him unable to hold eye contact for very long. He looked down blushing lightly. "Thanks."

"No problem…" He didn't finish what he was saying because Kasamatsu suddenly kissed him. He been kissed without warning before by both fan-girls and fan-boys, but he wasn't expecting his stomach to flip the way it did, or for Kasamatsu's lips to be so soft.

He kissed back, unable to deny himself what he had been wanting for months. Yukio whimpered when he did this trying to press closer.

When they did break apart Kise was still cheesing at the other teen. Kasamatsu found it in him to do the same.

Hopefully Kise would be able to continue to be able to make Yukio smile like this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: _Safe_**

Kise could sense that something was wrong with Kasamatsu. He hadn't seemed like himself in a long time. He yelled less, hit less, and just seemed pretty out of it in general.

Moriyama and Hayakawa sensed it as well. There questions were answered when Kise caught a glimpse of a bruise on the captains side. It was concerning because it was in the shape of a hand.

They knew he wasn't going to give up information willingly so the team, along with the coach cornered him in the locker room. They tried to start off friendly, asking if everything was okay.

Kasamatsu retreated into himself, automatically going on the defensive. It wasn't long until he yelled for them to "fuck off".

The coach decided it was time to get to the point of the conversation and asked where the bruises came from.

He grabbed his bag and left the room.

Everyone else gave up. Kasamatsu was hard headed and wasn't going to talk to them until it got really bad. Actually, there was a chance that he wouldn't tell them even then.

Kise didn't give up. He knew that Kasamatsu was waiting for someone to push hard enough, but he didn't want to be cornered.

Kise found Kasamatsu by the bike rack. Normally Yukio would have started walking home, especially if he was mad.

"Kasamatsu senpai," Kise called out, "I thought you went home?"

The other male didn't answer. He stayed sitting on the bench with his head down. His shoulders were shaking with pent up emotions.

"Kasamatsu," he sat down next to him.

"Do you really want to know where these bruises came from? I came out to my father last week. He didn't like it, I've been stuck in a living hell ever since."

"Yukio…"

"I don't want to go home," the other confessed, "I can't go home. It's only a matter of time before he kills me." He sounded slightly frantic now.

"Tell someone," Kise urged, "If you need to we can go to my house, we can call the police, file a report…"

"You would let me do that?"

"Of course," Kise said pulling Kasamatsu to his feet.

Kasamatsu hugged him tightly, "Thank you," he whispered.

Kise was surprised by the show of affection, but he hugged him back.

They would get thought this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Rateed M-ish**

**Title: **_**Sweater**_

Kise loved when they had time off together.

Kasamatsu always seemed more relaxed during these times. He would stretch out on the bed in nothing but his favorite, large, sweater and his socks. The sweater didn't do much for covering. Kasamatsu had to hold the bottom part of it down in order to stay partly covered.

Kise would take advantage of the amount of skin that the other allowed to show. His hands would slide up and around the thighs. Kasamatsu would spare him a glance as he shivered from the touch.

It wasn't about sex. It was about being able to touch and feel connected. Kise would all but lay on top of him and drop kisses all over his face.

"I love you. I love you." He would chant in a low whisper.

Kasamatsu's eyes would always widen as a light blush brightened his cheeks.

"I love you too," he would say back in an even lower voice.


	8. Chapter 8

Kise loved listening to Kasamtsu play his guitar. He could sit there listening to him work on different songs for hours.

He support Kasamatsu's pursuit of a music career even when his family didn't.

When he did finally make it, there were complaints of how long it took for his albums to come out. It was because he wrote all of his own songs off of his real life experience. One CD would be the conclusion of a few months of his life.

There were very few songs about love though. Kise didn't mind.

He knew Kasamtsu kept those for them. He would sing to Kise, his confessions of love and passion.

Kise smiled at those memories of when Yukio would sit on the bed and sing their song.


	9. Chapter 9

**Rated M**

**Title**:**_Trust_**

Kise loved being able to use kink.

However, there were very few times when Kasamatsu allowed him to use it. He'd had to be in a pretty good mood to even consider it. Part of the reason behind it was Kasamatsu's lack of trust. He always acted as if he didn't think Kise would untie him.

That's why they had velcro cuffs instead of metal ones.

It's why Kise was now shocked to hear that Kasamatsu was willing to do whatever was asked at him.

"Anything?" Kise double checked.

"Yes," Kasamatsu looked away blushing.

It wasn't long until Kise had Kasamatsu in rope binds that kept his arms behind his back. A blind fold covered his mouth, and a ball-gag was firmly placed in his mouth. Upon request, he kept on his socks and uniform top.

Penetration was nothing new to him but it never ceased to leave him breathless. He was finding it harder to breath with the gag in his mouth, but Kise was moaning and kissing his neck. Somehow it made things easier for him.

He fidgeted restlessly on Kise's lap trying to find a comfortable position. He had one foot to his side and the other on Kise's knee for balance.

"Yukio, yukio," He could hear Ryota groaning. He must be getting close.

Oddly enough Yukio felt the same way. His erection arched in the air not needing to be touched in order to stay up.

One of Kise's arms hooked under his knee to give himself more room as he spread up. The other hand started to jack Yukio off so they could cum around the same time.

Kasamatsu tried to make a noise to let Kise know how close he was but it came out muffled. It didn't help that he was drooling around the gag.

Kise was going all out know, with both his hips and his hands. Yukio's back straightened as his thighs started to quiver. He wasn't able to hold it any more. Neither could Kise.

The younger boy came first taking the time to fill Kasamatsu, but he kept thrusting to spread his seed around the inside him. Kasamatsu felt this and fell over the edge with a muffled cry.

Kise pulled out taking the time to untie Kasamatsu despite his shaky fingers. The blind fold came next and then the gag. Kise smiled at him the moment the other could see.

"Are you okay?" Kise asked.

"Y-yeah," he coughed a bit as saliva dripped down his chin from being gagged so long.

Kise kissed him softly, "Thank you, for letting me do that. What changed your mind about it?" Kise could still remember the firm "no" he got when Kasamatsu saw the new item he purchased.

"I trust you," Kasamatsu said simply.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rated M-ish**

**Title: **_**Waking Up**_

Kasamatsu woke up and panicked. This was not his room. What made it worse was that the face next to him was familiar.

Kise was still asleep next to him with and had his arm lazily slung over Yukio's waist.

Kasamatsu jerked upwards covering his mouth to keep from screaming.

"Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit shitshitshitshit," was the only thing he could think.

He took a calming breath deciding to just get his clothes and leave. Sadly, every time he tried to move Kise would either make a noise that signaled he was going to wake up soon, or grip him tighter.

"Yukio," he mumbled durring his last attempt. "Where are you going. It's still early in the morning."

Kasamatsu froze. The other teen was awake.

"Yukio," Kise shifted to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"I, we…we're naked in bed together and you're asking me what's wrong?!"

Kise rubbed his eyes and sat up, "You don't remember anything?"

Kasamatsu shook his head.

"Oh…we didn't really do anything. We just kind of, jacked each other off and went to sleep."

"W-what…"

"Remember, we were at Moriyama's party? Someone spiked the the punch. I didn't know you were such a light weight." He teased. "Anyway, I ended up being the one to have to take care of you because you wouldn't let go of me and kept snuggling. Turns out you're a bit of a cuddler."

Kasamatsu blushed, "I didn't do anything to embarrassing did I?"

"You came out to the whole team. You said something along the lines of 'if anyone has a problem with it then I'll kill you'. Moriyama tried to kiss you. That was about when you started to cling to me.

"I tried to bring you home but you forgot your key and your parents weren't home. I brought you back here. That was when you said you loved me, that you always have, and how you thought I was one of the better players out of my middle school team. Then you kissed me and begged me to fuck you."

"No," Kasamatsu said petrified.

"I was able to get you to agree on just jacking off, though you did climb on top of me and grind for most of it. You have a cute orgasm face."

Kasamatsu was ready to die. There was no way that he said or did all that.

"Nonononononononononono," He mumbled into his hands trying not to panic.

"Yukio," Kise moved to hold him, "It's okay," he kissed his cheek.

"I said that in front of the whole team."

"No one was sober enough to even remember."

"That's not the point. Everyone knows now, and then we…"

"You're regretting it?" Kise asked putting some space between them.

"Of course I am. I got drunk in front of my team, came out to them, told you that…and then we… Crap, I didn't call my parents." He moved to find his phone.

"I told them you were staying at my for the night when they called."

Kasamatsu fell back into the pillows.

"Hey, no one thinks any less of you because of it. The team had a feeling to begin with, and I obviously like you too or I wouldn't of let you do anything."

Yukio peeked out at him through his hands, "Really?"

"Really," Kise kissed him deeply and passionately on the lips. Kasamatsu trembled beneath him somehow finding the confidence to kiss back. He even removed his hands from his face.

"Better?" Kise asked.

Yukio nodded wordlessly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: **_**You're More Important**_

This time it was Kasamatsu who hurt his leg. It wasn't from over working like Kise did. They ended up facing off against of Aomine's team again. While trying to catch up to him, which Kasamatsu finally managed to do, Aomine went to fake left. Kasamatsu knew this and was ready to steal and pass to Kise.

That was when he felt his leg twist from underneath him. Aomine hadn't meant to but he had tripped Kasamatsu he did. The point guard fell not yet registering the pain yet, all he knew was that he couldn't move his left leg.

Kise was at his side almost immediately.

"Are you okay," he sounded frantic.

"I'm fine," Kasamatsu reassured. He tried to get up, but Kise stopped him.

"Stay down," Kise said, "I'm pretty sure your ankle shouldn't be bent that way.

"W-," Kasamatsu didn't finish his thought when he looked down to he the twisted limb. That was when the pain register. He bit his lip so he wouldn't cry out. By this point the rest of Kaijo along with the opposing team had gathered around him.

The coach pushed them out of the way as he asked if Kasamatsu was okay. It was hard for him to answer without letting out noises of pain. He was starting to sweat from the strain the injury was putting on his body.

"Where are the medics?" Even the coach looked stressed at this point. "Lets move him to the bench so we can at least ice it."

Kise scoped the other boy up into his arms. Kasamatsu's face reddened from embarrassment. Kise was holding him closer than need be and wouldn't let anyone too close to him.

When the medics finally came he was loaded off into an ambulance. He didn't remember much after that. All he was that when he woke up he was in a hospital room with his leg casted.

"You're awake," Kise's voice came from his side.

"Hey," Kasamatsu said still dazed from the drugs he was given for the pain.

"I was so worried," he hugged him, "You blacked out before the medics got you."

"What about the game? Did we win?"

"I'm not sure, I didn't stay. Moiryama said that they were on their way here to see how you're doing so they should be able to tell us."

"Why didn't you play? I thought you wanted to finally beat Aomine."

"You're more to me than winning a game."

Kasamatsu blushed as Kise kissed him.

"Ryota…"

"Shh," Kise kissed him again mubbling Yukio's name. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Source:


	12. Chapter 12

**I would like to thank everyone who took the time to favorite and add this as an alert story. Especially the people who took the time to review.**

**Anyways, This is really my first time doing short stories like this. Normally I do things that are ten pages or more so I would really like it if you could tell me how I'm doing. I just want to make sure that I'm getting my story across to you guys with out to many errors.**

**Please and Thank you.**

**Title: **_**Confessions **_**M-ish**

The moment they confessed to each other there had been an exsplotion of passion.

It started when Kise had asked for Kasamatsu to help his study so he could stay on the team. The captain agreed. Not just for the team but because he sees Kise as more of a friend than a nusance now in days, or at least that's what Kise thinks.

They were sitting in Kasamatsu's room as he showed Kise how to do the math eqations he was assgined. Kise realized that this should of been the last person he asked to help him because he couldn't focuse like this.

He found himself watching Kasamatsu, the way he moved and gestated. The fatal point was the eyes. The moment they made contact Kise didn't want to look away.

"What," Kasamatsu had barked after a enlongated period of Kise staring. "Are you even paying attention?"

"I'm sorry," Kise apologized, but he still couldn't look away.

The intensity of his gaze must of been making Kasamatsu gulped trying to look away as well.

"You're eyes are so…" He knew better than to finish that thought. Once he started he wouldn't be able to stop tell his captain how he felt about him. The last thing he wanted was for Kasamatsu to hate him over something like this. That is why he was content with their friendship.

"So what?" Kasamatsu glared as if daring him to say the wrong thing.

Kise knew their was no getting out of this one.

"They're beautiful…"

Kasamatsu's eyes widen a fraction before he blushed.

"W-what?"

"I think you're beautiful," Kise simplified. From the look on the others face, he had a feeling he should be getting out of here before the other register what was said. It's why he was surprised when lips suddenly were on his.

He kissed back quickly adding tougne and pressing Kasamatsu down on the bed. He enjoyed the way the slightest touch could cause the other to shiver and arch in anticipation, and they were still wearing clothes.

He tugged as Kasmatsu's tie and undid the first few buttons. He was allowed to trail his hands on the exsposed skin before focusing back on the kiss.

Kasamatsu was clumsy and inexsperianced. It showed in his hesitation. Kise took the lead exsploring the others mouth as their tougnes played. Kasamatsu would whimper and shiver in his hold everytime they touched

When they broke for air Kasamatsu let out a needy moan and Kise was able to take in the full view of the other other teen. A blush brightened his cheek as he flushed from both excitment and embarrassedment. The thin trail of siliva that connected them snapped and fell on to his face as Kise licked his own lips.

"Ryota," He said in a soft voice as if a little uncertain as what they were doing.

"It's okay Yukio," he reasured kissing him again.

"I like you too." The older boy managed to confess.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:**_** Cats and Dogs**_

Kise was like a golden retriever. He was loyal and happy, and always showing affection.

Kasamatsu was more like a cat. He was moody, stubborn, and very rarely wanted to be bothered.

It was weird how well they mesh. Never once have they ever fought like "cats and dogs". They had their moments when their animal like qualities clashed.

Kise very often wanted to snuggle and cuddle. Kasamatsu however, would want nothing to do with it. He would all but scratch and hiss. Yet somehow they would find a middle ground.

Kasamatsu would huff as if he was angry, and Kise would wag his tail, happy to know his partner was content. This act would cause Kasamatsu to involuntary purr, which would bring more tail wagging, and by this point, kisses.

Yukio would then roll his eyes, but kiss back as well. He'd roll on his stomach in a bit of a stretch, and rest his "paws" on Ryota's face playfully, allowing a smile to show through.

Ryota's tail wagged faster unable to control his happiness. He always ended up smothering the older boy in kisses in love. Yukio would protest for a second before just opening himself up to his boyfriend and allowing himself to be loved


	14. Chapter 14

The Kasamatsu family is a very traditional family. Every winter they would drag the kotatsu out into the family area.

He would insist on sitting there to do homework when he came over. When they were done, he would want to sit and talk there

Eventually Kasamatsu would start to fall asleep. He lay down on the pillows pulling the blanket like cloth over himself. It wasn't long until he would close his eyes. At this point, Kise had to try not to squeal.

Yukio was so cute in his sleep. Ryota took a picture. Sure Kasamatsu would throw a fit about it later, if he found it, but it would be a sweat ride until that point.

Kise lay down next to him, and just watched for a bit. It was amazing how much Kasamatsu changed in his sleep. He was so relaxed, peaceful, and dare Kise think it, cute.

Yukio, sensing Ryota's presence reached out to him and moved closer to relish in their shared body heat. Ryota smiled dropping a quick kiss on top of his boyfriends brow. He shifted to that Kasamatsu could still cuddle, but enough that it wouldn't be to obvious as to what was really going on if any of his family members passed by.

Kasamatsu's head rested on Kise shoulders. His breath fanned over Kise's neck as he breathed evenly. Under the blanket Kise rested his hand on Kasamatsu chest, feeling the heart beat. He gave a soft smile once again as he himself started to fall asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Kise knew that in a matter like this he needed to go all out. His modling job gave him enough money to do so, but he still wasn't sure how to go about it.

Kasamatsu would want anything that called a lot of attention, but it didn't mean Kise wanted it to look like he didn't put much into it. It was hard for him to find a happy medium.

He now had a plan in motion. He just needed Kasamatsu to work with him. As luck would have it, said hot head was having a bad day and didn't want to do anything.

"Come on Ka-chii-matsu," Kise begged, "Let's go for a walk or something. Going on walks usually make you feel better." He grinned as he sent a quick text to Aomine.

Today was going to be the day!

Kasamatsu scowled, but got up anyways. As they walked, he allowed Kise to hold his hand. He even leaned into him. For Kise this was a serious red flag.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

"It's nothing much." Kasamatsu said, "I talked with my family today. They want me to go into this arranged marriage. I said no, and they're mad at me again."

It was no secret that Kasamatsu's family disapproved of his recent life chose. At first his family had been fine with Kise. They welcomed him, think Yukio was going through a faze. Over the summer, after Kise graduated, he told his family of his intentions to move in together.

That was when his parents realized he was serious and tried to throw him into an arranged marriage. He moved out since then, but he still tried to keep in touch.

Kise kissed the top of his forehead. "I'm sure they'll come around." No he didn't, but he didn't want to upset him further.

Kasamatsu nodded. He didn't say much of anything after that. Kise was starting to second guess what he planed for today, until…

"I thought they would be happy for me. I love you; and you love me. Not much else should matter."

Kise felt his heart swell. "I'm happy with you too!̶ He rejoiced when he was rewarded with a kiss.

"I want to ask you something." Kise said.

"What? You want a bigger apartment right? The one we have now is pretty stuffy"

"No, but it's something along the lines of that. I've been thinking a lot, about when we first met. I'm really happy with our friendship and…"

Kasamatsu's eyes widened, "A-are you breaking up with me?"

Kise facial expression now matched Kasamatsu's. "What no! I'm not breaking up with you." He rested a hand on Yukio's shoulder for reassurance. He also used this opportunity to position Kasamatsu the right way on the bridge they "just happened" to be standing on.

"Then what is it?" Kasamatsu asked.

"Let me finish talking!" Kise whined. "We've been together for a long time, and i enjoy everyday I spend with you; and everyday I love you so much more. I don't plan on leaving you, ever! I want to spend the rest of my life with you!"

Fire works started to go off behind Kise's head. Kasamatsu's eyes widened yet again, as the words ‥Will you marry me" were spelled out in the sky.

By the time Kasamatsu looked back down, Kise was on one knee with an open ring box in his hand. Yukio was only able to stare at Ryota, stunned.

"Yukio," Kise was worried that he might if made a move too soon, and that Kasamatsu would say no.

The older boy still didn't speak. By now the little spectica had turned many heads. The paparazzi were snapping pictures as fast as they could take then, trying not to miss a moment. Other than that a very pregnant silence took the crowd. It was as if everyone was holding their breath.

Finally, after what felt like hours, though in reality it had been more than ten second, Kasamatsu nodded and extended his hand so Kise could put the ring on his finger.

The crowd cheered and clapped.

"Did he say yes?" Aomine came running up the hill. He had been in charge of the fireworks. He paused seeing the two caught up in each others arms.

"You didn't have to make it so flashy." Kasamatsu said in a low voice, though he was smiling.

"This isn't anything close to what I wanted to do." Kise said,"If I could have my way there would of been fireworks and a symphony play and doves everywhere! Then when I proposed spot lights would of lit up the path way to that castle and we would of been married right there!" Ryota gushed at the thought.

Kasamatsu paled at the thought of everything having such publicity. "This was good!"

Ryota grinned, "Can I plan the wedding? I want it to be big!"

"We'll see." Yukio sighed.


	16. Chapter 16

When they lost, Kasamatsu felt the overwhelming urge to cry yet again. However, this time it was different. He knew that Kise had decided to play regardless of his bad ankle. The ace was crying as they helped him limp from the court. No one was sure if it was the grief of losing or the pain from the injury.

One of the medics on standby checked him over and said he would be fine as long as he iced his ankle and stayed off of it for a week. Even so, Kise was still inconsolable.

Kasamatsu handed him a towel to wipe his face with and hugged him close. Kise had been sitting on the bench in the changing room at this time, so his face was in Kasamatsu's chest.

"It's not the end of the world Kise." Kasamatsu said soothingly. "We can always try again next year."

"No we can't." Kise sobbed. Kasamatsu was going to say something in return but Kise kept talking. "This is your last year in Kaijo, and I wanted to win the championship with you."

Kasamatsu had almost forgotten that this was his third year and that he only had a few more months before he was done with high school.

"Well," he started, "I guess you'll just have to win it for us next then."

"It won't be the same." Kise said finally starting to calm down.

"No, it won't; but if I find out that you lost, I'll kick you."

Kise smiled at Kasamatsu's form of tough love. He could tell it was his way of trying to cheer him up. He'd learned early on that Kasamatsu isn't always the best when it came down to words when he wanted to express himself. Yet, somehow whenever he spoke it always made Ryota feel better."

"Yes Kachiimatsu- senpai."


	17. Chapter 17

When they lost, Kasamatsu felt the overwhelming urge to cry yet again. However, this time it was different. He knew that Kise had decided to play regardless of his bad ankle. The ace was crying as they helped him limp from the court. No one was sure if it was the grief of losing or the pain from the injury.

One of the medics on standby checked him over and said he would be fine as long as he iced his ankle and stayed off of it for a week. Even so, Kise was still inconsolable.

Kasamatsu handed him a towel to wipe his face with and hugged him close. Kise had been sitting on the bench in the changing room at this time, so his face was in Kasamatsu's chest.

"It's not the end of the world Kise." Kasamatsu said soothingly. "We can always try again next year."

"No we can't." Kise sobbed. Kasamatsu was going to say something in return but Kise kept talking. "This is your last year in Kaijo, and I wanted to win the championship with you."

Kasamatsu had almost forgotten that this was his third year and that he only had a few more months before he was done with high school.

"Well," he started, "I guess you'll just have to win it for us next then."

"It won't be the same." Kise said finally starting to calm down.

"No, it won't; but if I find out that you lost, I'll kick you."

Kise smiled at Kasamatsu's form of tough love. He could tell it was his way of trying to cheer him up. He'd learned early on that Kasamatsu isn't always the best when it came down to words when he wanted to express himself. Yet, somehow whenever he spoke it always made Ryota feel better."

"Yes Kachiimatsu- senpai."


	18. Chapter 18

"You did well." Kasamatsu had said, and Kise still couldn't get over the shock of it. It wasn't that Kasamatsu had never complimented him. Though, whenever he did it was always in the from of an insult.

This was the first time he had said it directly.

"Really?" Kise asked as Kasamatsu helped him walk to the locker room.

"Really what?"

"Do you really think I did well?"

"Yes, why would I lie about that."

"You never said it before and well, out of all of the Generation of Miracles I'm the weakest member."

Kasamatsu snorted. "Who told you that Aomine?"

"No, when we were ranked in the magazine article I was ranked the lowest because I can only copy people."

"You're not copying, you're learning, You're still able to learn and expand on what you know. The others are hitting their peek and won't be able to get much better, and you'll be able to surpass them in every way. Don't let others opinions keep you down."

"But…"

"Did I ever tell you about my family." He didn't wait for an answer. "All of my brothers used to play basketball at the courts by my house. They wouldn't let me play because they said I sucked, and I was too small. Even my younger brothers laughed at me. I kept practicing anyways, so when Kaijo put me on first string, I was amazed. My brothers didn't even make third string. Now I'm the captain of one of the top eight teams in Japan and one of the highest ranked Point Guards in the country as well. Just because people put you down doesn't mean you should listen to them. If you like to play basketball, then play."

"Senpai?" Kise smiled, "You're so cool!"

"DId you even hear the lesson in that?"

"Yes, yes, but Senpai is also cool."


	19. Chapter 19

**This is a long one guys Seriously, this is like two thousands words. **

Kise hated Kasamatsu.

He was the lead singer of the band that rivaled with Kise's popularity. That wasn't the main problem though.

Kasamatsu was hot. Is hot. He's the hottest sexiest thing on this planet.

It's why he strives so hard to be the best. He wanted the older singer to notice him. He made hit after hit. He was doing well until there was a poll taken. Kise was more popular because of his look. Over all the fans and critics like the sound of Kasamatsu voice.

So in order to boost his popularity his manager suggested that he do a duet with Kasamatsu. The older male refused at first, but eventually caved.

Kise did his best when it came down to practice. Kasamatsu helped coach him through the rough parts of the songs, especially when writing it.

"You write your own songs?" Kise had been in awe.

"Of course I do." Kasamatsu snapped. "You don't?"

"No. I started out doing covers and then when I was signed they wrote songs for me."

Kasamatsu sighed. "Sit down, this may take a while."

Kise swooned as Yukio talked him through composing and writing. Kise had trouble concentrating. Kasamatsu-senpai was being so kind to him.

"Let's not make this a love song" Kasamatsu said as he looked over the lyrics Kise was working on.

"This is something else." Kise said shuffling his papers around pulling out the project he was supposed to be working on.

Kasamatsu glared at him. "Get back to work!" He said sitting down next to Kise.

The young pop-star sighed. He knew that Kasamatsu had mostly turned this project over to him. He wasn't sure if it was from laziness, or if he was giving him the opportunity to make something mostly his own. It's why it was too surprising to have Kasamatsu over his shoulder as he was working.

He actually found it quiet enjoyable. It meant Yukio would have to be in his personal space. Once in a whine their shoulders would bump, or their legs would rub against each others. Even better was when Kasamatsu' breath would fan over his neck, sending a small shiver down his spine.

Kasamatsu seemed to be oblivious to the affect he had on the other….

This thought was cut short when Kasamatsu pulled the other song from the bottom of the pile.

"That's not….!" Kise started to protest but the way Kasamatsu was looking at the paper made him stop.

"Who is this about, if you don't mind me asking?"

Kise blushed, "It's no one." He lied. "I was just trying to apply the methods you taught me."

Kasamatsu rolled his eyes. "There's way to much feeling in this for it not to be. Even if you were only thinking of them as you wrote, it shows."

Kise was at a cross road. He didn't want to lie, but if he didn't give an answer soon, Kasamatsu was going to kick him.

"It's personal." He finally said.

Kasamatsu nodded, "It's pretty good for your first. Though you might want to re-word third line of the second verse. It's a little to long and sounds kind of awkward."

They continued working. Kasamatsu made sure to give some input. Kise was having a hard time focusing, especially when it came down to practicing. Kasamatsu has the voice of an angel. He could listen to his singing forever.

He knew he had to say something before they did their last recording. However, he wasn't even sure if Kasamatsu liked guys, and the last thing he needed was for Kasamatsu to spread that he was gay to the media. Not that he seemed like that kind of guy, but he couldn't take chances.

Though, if he didn't do this he would regret it his whole life.

"Senpai?" Kise called out.

"What?" Kasamatsu asked. They had just finished what could be the last recording, if the record company thought it was good enough and didn't call them back. They were both about to head home.

"It was really nice working with you." Kise admitted, trying to build up his confidence.

Kasamatsu gave him a weird look. "You're saying it like we're not going to see each other again."

"Isn't this the last recording?" Kise asked.

"Baka!" Kasamatsu cuffed him in the back of the head. "We still have to do all the acting and crap for the music video, and we're going to have to preform in concert at least once."

"I forgot about that." Kise felt his heart lighten. "Well then, I look forwards to working with you again."

Kasamatsu shook his head. He'd long since got used to Kise's antics. He gave him a smile before he started to leave again.

"Senpai?" Kise called again.

"Yes?"

"What are doing tomorrow?"

"I have a concert that night, and the prep will take most of the day."

"Oh!" Kise sighed dejectedly. At least he could say he tried.

"The afternoon of the next day though, I'm free then."

Kise's eyes lit up. "Really? Kay, I can pick you up around five!"

"Sure, give me your number so I can text you my address."

The day of the date Kise was singing the song he wrote, in his head. Things went really well. They weren't even chased by the paparazzi. In the end, he was able to capture a short kiss from Yukio's sweet lips.

They kept meeting up. Both of them made times in their busy schedules. It was a lot easier when they had to practice for the one concert where they were going to preform together. However, this time the rest of Kasamatsu's band was there as well.

Neither of them had told anyone about their relationship. It lead to them not being able to spend the amount of time that they liked together. Even after practice, Moriyama, one of his band mates, would drag Kasamatsu to hang out.

When this happened Kise would call him an night so they could talk a little. One time particular, Moriyama answered the phone. Kise tried to stay calm. It wasn't weird for him to call. They were working on a project together and….wait, why did Moriyama have his phone?

"We're in the middle of a group meeting right now. Call back later!" Moriyama snapped before immediately hanging up.

It wasn't until later that night when Kasamatsu called him.

"I'm sorry about that." Kasamatsu apologized. "We had a group meeting, we put our phones in a hat when we do that."

"Oh." Was all Kise said. He could since that Kasamatsu was leading up to something.

"Look, I didn't want to worry you, but the band found out about us." He blurted out keeping his voice low.

"That's not too bad." He was trying to keep the other calm. He could feel him starting to panic.

"It's all over the Internet! That's how the others found out!"

"I'm sure we'll find some way to deal with this. It's not the end of the world."

"I know I just…"

"Remember that song I was writing?"

Kise cut him off. The only way to calm him down was to change the subject, then go back to it.

"Y-yeah?"

"It was about you."

Another voice came through the line. "Kasamatsu, are you blushing?"

"Shut up! Kasamatsu's voice sounded through again, along with the sound of someone getting stomped.

Kise smiled only able to imagine the blushing look of horror on Kasamatsu's face.

"Really?" Yukio's voice was low. The others must be in the room with him.

"I thought we never had a chance if being together when I wrote it; but we're here now and I'm not going to lose you over some scandal. I love you too much for that."

"I love you too." Yukio whispered. Laughs could be heard in the background along with kissing noises. "Shut up!" Kasamatsu yelled at the others that were in his room with him. The sound of someone getting kicked was heard again.

"So, we're not breaking up right?"

"No, never." Kasamatsu said earnestly.

Kise smiled over the phone. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye!"

~.~.~.~.~

Kise though that the band would give him a hard way to go, but Moriyama, Hayakawa, and Kobori were nice to him. Except around the end when they cornered him.

"Look," Moriyama started. "If your only using him to boost your publicity, I won't hesitate to kill you."

"I'm not." Kise said earnestly. "I would never do anything like that. Especially not over something like fame."

"Do you love him?" Moriyama asked with a piercing gaze.

"Yes." Ryota said firmly, not scared to stand his ground on this one.

Moriyama gave him a nod. "You seem like a nice guy, just make sure that you treat him right."

Kasamatsu invited him to come with the others after rehearsal. It would give them time to hang out afterwards. Kise wasn't abashed by the others presents and grasped Kasamatsu's hand. Yukio blushed ferociously seeing the teasing look in his friends eye. Once in a while a flash could be seen as the paparazzi took pictures.

He kept a firm grim regardless. If people already knew there was no point in trying to hide it anymore.

When the day of the concert finally rolled around, there had been so much hype about the two preforming together. Ryota and Yukio were warming up in the back.

"You're playing guitar for this?" Kise asked as he watch Kasamatsu tuning the instrument.

"Yeah," Kasamatsu said. "Are you ready?"

"Of course!" Kise grinned, putting on the vest to their matching outfits.

They put on one of their better performances that night. They were in step with each other and matched the others pitch the whole way through.


	20. Chapter 20

**Someone requested kikasa with Kasamatsu being a photographer and Kise being a model and them being turned on by looking at each other during the photo shoot. **

**I hope you enjoy ^^**

Kasamatsu couldn't say that he hated his job. It was a lot better than his other part time one. Besides, at least this helped him get closer to his desired field of work.

He had a Masters in Art and Music and wanted to put it to good used. After he got out of college he ended up working at a small diner. The place was pretty dull all and all. The walls were painted a light shade a baby blue and that tables were plain wood.

"Why aren't their any pictures up." He'd asked his boss on one of the lighter days.

"We couldn't afford to get pictures and frame them." He said simply.

A few months later it was the ten year anniversary if the diners opening. That meant special prices and a small party amongst the staff. The boss had decided to throw it, even it buissnes hadn't been good for a while, and they were going to have to close soon. Kasamatsu had presented the owner with six or seven framed picture, of various sizes, as a present.

"These are wonderful! Where did you get these; and how did you afford them?"

"I took them." Kasamatsu said. "I thought it could help brighten up the place, and bring back business." Oddly enough it did.

One particular day, a guy came into the diner. He seemed to be very interested in the pictures and asked about them. The manager seemed all to happy to boast about their photographer waiter.

The man asked to speak with him and offered him a job. He said that he could be a professional photographer. Kasamatsu tried to explain that he was more interested in music. He just knew how to get good pictures because he had to take photography as a core course at the university he went to.

The guy had smiled and told him that everyone starts out small, and that if he starts working in a field similar to what he wants eventually he'll work his way up the ladder. Kasamatsu found it odd that the guy seemed really eager to get him to work for them, but he agreed anyway.

Now he was being filled in on the details at his first day. He was supposed to take pictures of a certain model. Apparently the other photographers were having difficulties getting a good shot or something like that.

Kasamatsu sighed as he took his camera out of it's case. He was going to be working with Kise Ryota as his model. There were a few other photographers their as well, but the guy who hired him was hoping that he would take charge and get the best pictures possible.

"We can get him to do cute and sassy, but when it comes down to something sexy, he gets bashful."

Kasamatsu's didn't blame the guy. Why would you want to give bedroom eyes to a camera man.

~.~.~.~.~

Kise could care less if their was a new photographer. He didn't even spare the man a glance as he posed. At least he didn't until…

"Look this way." He called, and Kise twirled around giving one of his best smiles. Their were two snaps of the camera, one with flash and one with out.

Kise couldn't help but think this new guy might have some form of skill. Even his more seasoned picture takers have difficulty switching from flash and back with out looking.

"Try something a little sexy." The man poked his head out from behind his camera.

Kise had his mind set on objecting but…he paused getting a good look at the other. He smirked locking eyes with him. His whole disposition changed, and if this wasn't the sexiest thing he'd ever seen he wasn't sure what is.

He blushed going back behind the camera and snapping a few shots.

Kise kept going moving from pose to pose, with Kasamatsu instructing every now and then. He was working hard at letting this guy get good shots. His mouth opened as he undid the first two buttons on his shirt. He wouldn't take his eyes off this new guy. He was posing from him, getting turned on just from the fact that the other was watching.

Kasamatsu could since this and fought off the urge to moan. They only broke eye contact when ever he had to take a picture and even then Kise would look straight into the lens of the camera like he was still looking at him. Kasamatsu wished he was doing all this for him.

His mouth almost dropped when the last button was undone. The way Kise posed in the chair the crew added as a prop. It was as if he was saying, "This is for you, do you like it? Do you need more?" In turn Kasamatsu answered with a look of, "Yes, I like it it. I love it; but I want more, need more."

"Like this? Is this good for you?" Kise asked aloud, breathlessly.

Yukio nodded dumbly, as he took a few more pictures. Well, he was going to, but Kise was looking right at him, he'd tousled his hair, his mouth was open and panting, his shirt was undone and his pants were riding low.

"Y-yeah, just hold that pose." He started snapping pictures again. Oh, god, the was starting to get hard. That was when one of the guys in charge said that was enough for the day.

Kasamatsu sighed in relief. He wasn't sure he would be able to take much more of this. The other workers were congratulating him for getting Kise to do something like that. It had been years and none of them had been able to coach him enough to get him to do something like that, not even the females.

A woman with long pink hair came up to him as he was about to leave. He tried to be polite but his nervousness around women started to kick in. She introduced herself as Momoi Satsuki, Kise manager.

"Please be his personal photographer?" She was begging, not realizing that she had the poor man pinned to the wall. "No one has ever gotten him to do that. I'm not sure what magic you used but I need you to do it again. His ratings have been slipping and you take such good shots."

"I just need some time to think on it."

The woman smiled, "Thank you. Here's my card. Please try to get back to me within the week about your decision." She bowed and left.

Kasamatsu started walking again and was almost at the door when…

"Hey," a hand rested on his shoulder to get his attention. He turned around to stare at Kise Ryota.

"Oh hi." Kasamatsu swooned.

"I'm Ryota." Kise introduced himself with his first name.

"Kasamatsu Yukio." He didn't know if he should do the same.

"I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat." The blond asked.

Kasamatsu wanted to say no. He had an idea as to where this was going. Yet, he found himself agreeing.

"You're really good at what you do." Kise smiled.

"Thanks." Kasamatsu said.

"I'm going to be blunt. You're hot, I want you."

"W-what?" Kasamatsu blushed, "Don't say things like that." Kasamatsu violently mushed his face with his hand.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Kise tried to get away. "Not like that, I mean like dating, being boyfriends. I mean that I want to be with you."

"We just met." Kasamatsu all but yelled, remembering they were in a public place.

"Because I like you, no one has ever made me want to…I don't know what happened but I can't ignore it." He desperately tried to explain.

Kasamatsu blushed looking away. He had a feeling it was just lust but… "Maybe, I just…"

"You know you felt it to." And oh, he was giving him that look again. It left Kasamatsu squirming in his seat, he didn't even breath when Kise grasped his hand and kissed the knuckles. "Give me a chance."

Yukio nodded, "Okay."


	21. Chapter 21

"S-senpai?" Kise never expected to be grabbed by his tie and pull him down to his level. He was expecting anger to be in those intense eyes, but there wasn't.

If anything Kasamatsu looked calm like he was deciding something. Kise stayed quiet but kept eye contact. He could see Kasmatsu's face softening and a blush started to come over him. Kise felt himself starting to blush as well.

Yukio tilted his face up, again bring Ryota closer. His eyes started to dart to anywhere but Kise's, as he became more aware of what he was doing. Kise didn't try to stop him.

"Don't be late again." Kasamatsu let go and backed out.

Kise smiled as he watched him go. One of these days he would finally do it. Until then he would wait.


	22. Chapter 22

Kasamatsu sighed as he waited for Kise to get to the point. He's been called out here because Kise said he needed to talk to him about something. While he did enjoy the time he spent with Ryota, he also wanted to go home. He had exams coming up soon and he need to study and rest.

"Anyway, Senapi I'm glad that I joined Kaijo and was able to play with you and the other. I'm really going to miss you when you leave this year."

"I'll miss you too."

"Senapi!" Kise called out when Kasamatsu started to walk away.

"Kise, I have to study…" He stopped when Kise put his arm out to block his way.

"I like you. I like you a lot. Probably more than I should. I really don't want to see you go, and even if you don't like me in the same way, I want to keep in touch. You're my first real friend and…"

"Wait, what do you mean by _like me more than you should_?" Kasamatsu asked, and Kise was ready to face palm himself.

Of course Kasamatsu would not understand what he meant. That or he was trying to get him to say it out loud. He hoped it was the last one.

"Exactly what it sounds like." Ryota said firmly.

Kasamatsu eyes were darting back in forth, as if trying to find a way out. Kise kept his arm and place and didn't move. If Yukio really wanted to leave there was an opening on the other side that he could take.

They both knew this and held eye contact.

"I like you. I wouldn't call it love just yet, but I like you." Ryota admitted. Yukio blushed again looking away.

"I just wanted to tell you that before you left."

"Oh…"

"Senpai?" He was looking for some form of an answer. Even if it was just him turning him down he wanted to know.

"You didn't have to corner me." Kasamatsu was glaring at him. "You couldn't just confess like a normal person?"

"This is normal."

"For anime characters! This is real life!"

"Wait, is that a yes?"

Kasamatsu let out a growl and grabbed Kise by the front of his shirt. He had to tilt his chin a lot more than he anticipated, but the result was the same. They were kissing.

Ryota reacted by wrapping his free arm around Yukio's waist and pulling him close. He tightened his grip when he felt Yukio's hand holding on to his shirt sleeve.

The break for air was quick, but open panting mouths gave the opportunity for tongue. Ryota almost fainted from how inexperienced Yukio was. It was so cute! He could feel him fumbling around and not really being sure on what to do.

"Senpai."

"It's Yukio."

He grinned down on the older male.

"So it that a yes?"

"Ryota, I swear…!"


	23. Chapter 23

"I'm leaving the rest up to you guys." Kasamatsu said as he packed away the last of his belongings. It was his last day of class here at Kaijo, and the last day of practice as well.

Most of the other seniors had grabbed their stuff, said a quick goodbye and left already. Nothing against the team but, they were finally out of school. Kasamatsu had stuck around a little longer. They named Nakamura the new captain, and was finally about to leave, after a rather drawn out speech.

"Senpai." Kise hugged on to him tight, surprised that Kasamatsu was hugging back, willingly, instead of kicking him.

"You'll be fine." He said as if placating a child, ignoring the tears that were falling on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry we didn't win this year."

"Winning isn't everything." Kasamatsu sighed. If only it were true. "It just means that you'll have to win for us next year."

"Yeah." Ryota wasn't showing any signs of letting go.

"I'll visit often. This isn't the last time you're going to see me."

"Promise?"

That's when he was kicked.

"I said I would so I will! Is my word not god enough?"

"So mean!" Kise whimpered.


	24. Chapter 24

**Happy Birthday Kise**

Kise had learned not to get to excited about his birthday. The Generation of Miracles was never too kind about it. Birthday punches were to be expected, but they never actually said happy birthday to him.

Seriously the amount of bruises he would have at the end of the day were ridiculous. It's why he didn't bother to tell Kaijo when his birthday was. He loved his teammates but he didn't want a repeat of Teikou.

He got to practice thanking his manager or managing to keep his birthday a secret. The fan girls hadn't swarmed him anymore than usual today.

This thought was interrupted when he walked back out into the gym. There was no one in the there. Maybe he should of paid more attention to the end of the day announcements for the cancellation of sport activities.

Well, that's just great. He thought. I came to practice when it was cancel. He turned back to the locker room. At least no one was able to see him here. That would be embarrassing.

"Ryota?"

And he should of known that Senpai would be here even when they didn't have practice. He was probably working on the training activity schedule or something like that. Never the less, he forced a smile.

"Yes Senpai…."

"Happy Birthday!" All of first string was there with Kasamatsu and a cake that was big enough for them to split.

"This was the closest we could get to surprising you." Kasamatsu admitted with a shrug. "Blow out the candle already! Wax is gonna get on the cake!"

"Don't fo(l)get to make a wish!" Hayakawa added.

Kise didn't try to fight the smile that was slowly growing across his face. He felt childishly giddy. He found himself actually making a wish.

"Alright let's cut this thing." Moriyama pulled out a knife.

"Should we really be eating before practice?" Kise asked.

"We're not practicing today." Kasamatsu rolled his eyes. "It's the end of the season. You can make up for lost time during summer training."

"Senpai." Ryota would hug him if he didn't run the risk of getting hit.

"Thank you guys." He smiled as he watched Kobori hold the cake as Moriyama cut and put a slice on a plate Nakamura was holding.

"Why don't you guys set it down on the bleachers so you can cut it easier?" Kasamatsu sighed.

"Because people put their butts there!" Moriyama looked up at Kasamatsu appalled at the idea, and shook his head as they went back to passing out the plate.

Kise couldn't help but laugh at their antics. He loves this team. They had become his close friends and family.

"Happy Birthday. Thanks for being born, and deciding to join the Kaijo team." Yukio was handing him the first slice. "We couldn't imagine the team any other way."

That's it. He had to hug him.


	25. Chapter 25

Kasamatsu had spotted the love letter taped to the outside of Kise's locker and all but flipped a shit. Countless times he had to kick Ryota's fangirls out of the gym during practice. All they did was distract the team.

So how did one get into the locker room?

"That's creepy." Moriyama admitted looking at the note.

"How the hell…" Kasamatsu didn't even finish his statement. He went back to his locker so he could change and go home.

"Who's it from?" Hayakawa asked.

"Some girl named Hisa." Kise said looking at the signature.

"I think this is the Hisa from my class." Moriyama said taking a closer look. He recognized the hand writing. "Kasamatsu it's that girl from our class that you sit next to. The cute little brunette with the green eyes. The one that never brings her book."

"I know her." Kasamatsu bit out.

Moriyama ignored his friends rage. "That's kind of cool. You have third years chasing after you, and Hisa…Trust me I would go for her."

"Thanks." Kise shrugged. He really had no interest in any of his fangirls. He appreciated their support, but that was about it.

As he loitered on these thoughts, most of everyone else had cleared out of the locker room. Only he and Kasamatsu remained. He could still feel the frustration of his coming off in waves.

He sighed looking back at Yukio who was still changing. He was probably too concentrated on not kicking the lockers to move, because he was standing in nothing but his boxers.

"You know they mean nothing to me." Ryota said as he started to undo his tie.

"I know."

"Then why are you still mad?"

"I'm not."

"Yukio," Kise sighed. "You can say you don't want to talk about it, but please, don't lie to me."

Kasamatsu sighed as well looking over at Kise. He didn't really want to talk, but if he didn't it would only bug him more, and he was silently hoping that Kise would say something to ease his worry.

"She is pretty." Yukio finally said.

Kise rolled his eyes. "I never even met the her. Senapi," Kise grasp the others hand and pulled him closer. "I only have eyes for you."

Yukio's eyes widen as if in disbelief, like they always did whenever Kise said he loved him. Then he would blush and look down, trying to figure out why he had been so insecure in the first place.

Kise kissed him at this point. He always got a better reaction when he did it during moments like this. He wasn't expecting Yukio to grab the ends of his tie and pull him closer.

"Show me." Yukio whispered out breathlessly, never letting go of the tie.

Ryota's eyes widened, but he didn't hesitate to turn so he could push Yukio against the lockers as he deepened the kiss with tongue. He was struggling to get his jacket off, when he felt Yukio roll his hips against him.

He was now completly aware of how turned on his boyfriend was. He wasn't even going to ask how he went from mad to horny that quickly. All he knew was that he currently in the same state.


	26. Chapter 26

Kise had no doubt Kasamatsu was able to hold his liquor. The team had started drinking on the last night of the Winter Cup after they lost to Seirin. They were staying up at a hotel in order to stay for the competition, so it wasn't had to smuggle things into the room.

Kasamatsu actually did well until Moriyama started to refile his cup when he wasn't looking. Kise caught it when he realized that Kasamatsu was slurring his words and he saw Moriyama sneakily add more to the cup he was holding.

"I think you've had enough." Kise took the cup from his captains hand.

"Ryota-chan." Kasamatsu _whined._ Seriously he whined. "You're no fun."

He looked to Kobori for help, but he had fallen asleep during all this. Hayakawa was finishing up with his last drink and said he was heading to bed, and Moriyama made a toasting motion.

Kise forgot that Kasamatsu and he were sharing a room, that wasn't the one they were currently in. It meant he would have to drag him back before coach came around for head count.

"Come on Senpai." Kise was trying to hold him upright.

"No!" Kasamatsu let himself become dead weight, and Kise struggled to support him.

"Please Senpai."

"Only if you kiss me." He was grinning up at the other teen.

Kise blushed. This couldn't be happening. He could see Moriyama pulling out his phone.

"Ryota-chan, come on."

"Senpai…"

Kasamatsu silenced with a kiss. It was sloppy and tasted of liquor. Kise kept his mouth close as he felt a tongue probing at his lips. Not even when Kasamatsu whimpered as if beginning for entrance.

Kise saw a flash in the corner of his eye, and he cursed. He was going to kill Moriyama when this was all over. There was no doubt that he was going to show the picture to Kasamatsu, and Kise would be the one to pay for it.

Kasamatsu was nuzzling him now, and Kise used this opportunity to pull his Captain along.

"I really like you." Yukio was mumbling. "I mean it."

"I know, I know." Kise said to placate the drunk as he managed to get Kasamatsu bridal style and lay him down on the futon.

"I mean it." Kasamatsu insited. Even in his drunken haze he managed to give a very serious look.

"You're not even going to remember this in the morning." Kise said as he slipped into in his own futon. "Just go to sleep."

Kasamatsu was pouting, another one of the things Kise was sure he was never going to see again, before he crawled over to where Kise was and laid down next to him. He let out a small huff as if to say he wasn't going to move.

Kise sighed. There was no point in fighting with him. Yukio had cuddled next to him and finally gone to sleep. Luckily, only light snores were coming from the others mouth.

The coach gave him an odd look when he checked in to make sure everyone was still there. Other than that, nothing eventful happened the rest of the night.

"WHY THE HELL WERE YOU HOLDING ME?!" Kasamatsu screeched backing as far away from Kise as he possibly could.

Kise sighed, it was too early to deal with his panicked captain. Why wasn't he hung over? At least then he wouldn't be up to talking.

"Answer me!"

"You did everything on your own. Your guess is as good as mine." Kise rolled over.

Kasamatsu was going to retort when Moriyama came in. He was grinning from ear to ear, and it was that moment that Kise thought that he may hate his Senpai's.

It was barley five in the morning. The bus wouldn't he there…there wasn't a bus they were staying for the rest of the tournament. Why were they even awake?

He pulled the blankets over his head as Moriyama showed Kasamatsu the picture he took last night. Her could only imagine to look of horror that painted itself across Yukio's face as he explained what happened last night.

Oddly enough he was left alone, instead of getting kicked like he was expecting. Kasamatsu later apologized for his behavior the other night. With that he kept a distance from Kise the rest of the trip. Moriyama would joke about it, and Kasamatsu would blush.

Kise didn't get it. He knew that the kiss had meant nothing, so he paid no mind to it. Why was Kasamatsu freaking out over it?


	27. Chapter 27

Time alone was hard for them to come by for them. They lived so far out of the way from one another, and between basketball and work, it was almost impossible.

The few times they did were a couple of hours over the weekend, or after practice in the locker room. When if was after practice they would take a little bit longer in the locker room. Once everyone was gone…

Kasamatsu didn't even get a word in because Kise was on his so quickly. He pushed him up against the locker covering his mouth with his own. Kise pushed his tongue past Kasamatsu's lip.

There was no elegance to this. It was simply a means to touch one another. Kasamatsu responded eagerly. One hand pulled Ryota closer by his hair, the other was gripping his shoulder.

Ryota's hands explored Yukio's body. A hand ran up Yukio's chest and under his jersey. He got a moan to tumble from the older boys lips as he pinched at a nipple. He deepened the kiss to distract him from the hand that was squeezing the left ass cheek.

"Ryota." Yukio breathed out.

"I've missed you." The model breathed before diving back into the kiss.


	28. Chapter 28

Kise was the attack dog of Kaijo.

They didn't keep him like an ace up their sleeve. They know that Kise isn't a one trick pony. He could change and evolve at a given moment. He could become as good as the opponents strongest man, and then better.

It wasn't just him who was strong. His team became just as strong in order to support him. It would make Kise work harder knowing that his team was behind him.

He bared his claws and wasn't afraid to show his teeth.


	29. Chapter 29

**Rated - M**

Kasamatsu was not a fan of using toys during sexual intercourse. He wouldn't deny that they add stimulation, but if he was asked his preference he wouldn't use them.

Kise however, loved to use toys. He thought they added "excitement" to the bedroom. Needless to say Yukio indulged him in his hobby. He could tell that Ryota was really into it, and wouldn't do anything that he wasn't comfortable with.

Now Ryota had him on the floor of the clubroom. His wrist were bound above his head; his shirt pulled up to show perked nipples. His shorts were almost off and dangled on his right leg. Kise had taped part of the vibrator to the inside of Kasamatsu's inner left thigh. The other end was inside of him on a low setting.

"Do you like it Senpai?" Ryota whispered huskily.

"It's fine." Kasamatsu really didn't see the need to answer when Kise could see his arousal.

The model only smirked at how stubborn Yukio was being. He knew that he could only take that much stimulation for but so long before he needed more. So when he saw his lovers hips twitch the slightest bit he smirked and waited.

"You look like you need more." Ryota said watching as Yukio's entrance twitch and his hips jerk. His legs looked like they were going to try to close in order to archive more stimulation, but Ryota held them open. Yukio whimpered.

"Shh. It's okay." Kise's hands ran along Kasamatsu's inner thighs, until he was rubbing right where they attached to the hips. He let his thumb rub over the puckered whole loving how it reacted to him, how Yukio reacted to him.

The older man was biting on his shirt trying not to make a noise. Then Kise pulled the vibrator out. Yukio was gasping and panting feeling empty. Kise was still smirking at him was he turned the vibrator to the next highest setting. He let it circle Kasamatsu's entrance a few times before pushing the tip of it in and out.

"Ryota." Yukio moaned. "Please…" He knew Kise wouldn't make him beg.

As if hearing that thought Ryota plunged the vibrator deeper using his fingers to guide it to that special spot. When Yukio let out a sigh then a throaty moan, he knew he found it. That's when he turned it up to it's highest setting.

"Ah, ngh, Ryota" Yukio's back arched, and Kise removed his fingers.

Ryota watched his squirm around on the floor crying out and moaning in pleasure. Yukio's erection had turned an angry red color. Pre-cum was leaking from the flared tip. He saw it twitch and knew that Kasamatsu was close.

"R-Ryota." There were very few times when Kise got Kasamatsu off with out much stimulation to the penis, and he was pretty sure that today was one of those days. Yukio let out a cry and he arched again this time, spurt, after spurt of ejaculate erupted from the slit of his cock.

His hips were still moving even after he was done. Ryota leaned over and slowly pulled the vibrating devise from his lovers anus, kissing him softly as he did so.

Even with his arms still bound Yukio brought them above Ryota's head to pull him closer, for a deeper more intimate kiss. Kise could feel the desperation in the kiss. He'd basically neglected touching the other during the whole ordeal.

Now they were touching and meeting in a sloppy collision of tongues. Saliva and moans slipped from between their lips as they tried to continue while regaining their breath.


End file.
